Última Parada
by Alan Spencer
Summary: Kenny y Clementine, de camino a Wellington.


**Última Parada**

Clementine caminaba a través de la nieve, con pasos lentos pero seguros, sujetando a AJ bajo su brazo izquierdo y una pistola con el brazo derecho. Justo delante de ella estaba Kenny. Ya llevaban caminando varios días hacia Wellington. Aun no había ni rastro, claro. Lo único que había era edificios vacíos, Walkers y ese penetrante frio. La noche se estaba acercando. Pronto tendrían que buscar refugio.

¿Porque estaba en esta situación? Parecía que había pasado hacia tanto que a veces casi creía que había sido solo una lejana pesadilla, pero no. No lo era. El conflicto en la parada de descanso. Una vez mas, gente luchando para matarse entre ellos, como si la humanidad no tuviera ya enemigos de sobra. Solo que esta vez habían sido personas a las que había confiado. Había hecho todo lo que pudo para detenerles, pero había sido inútil. Y las cosas habían llegado a su final natural. Kenny atravesando el pecho de Jane con un trozo de madera, intentando matarla. Y, entonces, había cogido la pistola.

Pensó que tenia que dispararlo. Pensó que el ya no era el, que no lo había sido desde hacia tiempo, así que no tenia que dudar. Pero no lo hizo. No pudo. ¿Y porque? Matar a alguien que no conocía era simple. Solo tenia que recordar el encuentro de hace años en aquellos sucios aseos, la ladrona, aquella mujer disparando y matando a Omid. Con ese recuerdo ardiendole en la mente, era muy fácil, pues cada extraño no era nada mas que un riesgo de que eso le pasara a ella también. Sin importar como parecieran. Pero matar a alguien al quien conoces es otra historia. Por eso no había apretado el gatillo.

No por amor, sino por miedo. No habría podido soportar matar a una persona a la que conocía tan bien. Su mente empañada finalmente la dejo admitir que esa era la simple verdad. Miro al niño que llevaba bajo el brazo. Se pregunto que pasaría si sobrevivían, si ella podía verle crecer, y que haría cuando llegara el momento. Como le contaría que no había podido salvar a su padre y ella había sido la que había puesto fin a su madre. Sonrió agriamente.

Aun recordaba estar ahí, en la nieve, con las manos temblando mientras miraba el cadáver de Jane con el trozo de madera empujado a través de su cuerpo. Diciéndose que no había hecho nada malo, que no tenia porque sentirse culpable. Que simplemente no había querido matarlo. Y descubrir AJ vivo, en aquel coche, finalmente le dio un motivo a lo que agarrarse. Jane era una manipuladora, una mentirosa. Que hizo algo tan cruel como eso sin dudar, simplemente porque creía que Kenny era veneno. El simplemente había hecho lo que era justo.

Excepto que, no estaba seguro de que Jane estuviera equivocada.

Se refugiaron en un edificio abandonado. No era mucho, pero tendría que servir. Wellington no tendría que estar muy lejos. Eso era lo que le quedaba, su ultimo hilo de esperanza. Se acostaron juntos bajo una pila de mantas, para compartir el calor corporal. Aun así, tenia algo de frió.

No iban a vivir lo suficiente para llegar a Wellington.

Clementine aparto esa incomodo pensamiento de su cabeza, y se sumió en un profundo sueño para recuperar sus fuerzas.

* * *

Vio un sueño recurrente. Vio memorias que ya no podía alcanzar.

Lee… ¿Porque lucho, y porque siguió corriendo? Era cierto que quería sobrevivir, pero la respuesta no era tan simple. El había pasado por cosas horribles que podrían haber destrozado a personas menos fuerte que el, y aun así había seguido luchando. Intentando salvar a Larry a pesar de los riesgos, negándose a matar aquellos hermanos, no tomando la comida del coche incluso después de que el grupo se la llevara consigo. No era una persona normal. En sus momentos mas bajos, aun tenia fuerzas para pensar en los demás. En lo que era correcto, y en lo que no.

¿Acaso su fuerza venia porque ya no tenia nada? En aquella farmacia había sido demasiado pequeña e inocente para de verdad comprender por lo que el estaba pasando, pero ahora lo entendía. Su padre y su madre estaban muertos y probablemente su hermano también. Algo como eso marcaba a las personas. Algo como eso permitía a las personas separar su yo anterior, el del mundo normal, con el yo que quedaba ahora en esta tierra gobernada por los muertos. Lo sabia bien. Eso era lo que había sentido cuando tuvo que matarlo.

Pero no. No era eso. No es que hubiera abandonado su esencial humanidad, el instinto de sobrevivir, por eso. Aun quería sobrevivir. Es solo que no quería hacerlo a costa de olvidar que era correcto, y que no lo era. Habría muchos que no lo comprenderían, que verían matar a Larry como necesario, matar a esos hermanos también, y tomar la comida porque no podían sobrevivir si ella. Pero el no podía aceptar eso.

No era estúpido. Entendía sobre los limites. Entendía aunque le doliera que un milagro era algo demasiado grande para los humanos. La vida era solamente posible mediante sacrificios, en el mundo de antes y el de ahora. Si, eso lo entendía muy bien. Pero no quería sacrificar nada, así que se escogía así mismo como sacrificio. Una y otra vez. Aquel hombre se había traicionado así mismo una vez, antes de todo esto, y ya no quería volver a hacerlo. Eso era todo.

Por supuesto, el final que le esperaba lo habría visto venir. No había forma de que alguien que solamente se sacrificaba así mismo viviera durante mucho tiempo. Un milagro era algo demasiado grande para los humanos… así que, por supuesto, llego su final. Y aun así. Habiendo sido mordido, sin un brazo, consciente de que le esperaba pronto algo peor que la muerte, había pensado en ella. No en el. No lloro, no grito, no rogó por mas tiempo. Sus ultimas palabras fueron para guiarla. Incluso intento que le dejara ahí, a su suerte, para que no tuviera que hacer algo como eso. Se aferro a sus ideales hasta el final y murió sin haber sido compensado por nada.

Pero… quizás haber podido mantener esa forma de vivir hasta el final, sin verse retorcido por el mundo de ahora, era toda la compensación que necesitaba.

* * *

Se despertó. Era consciente de que estaba llorando, pero simplemente dejo caer sus lagrimas. Hacia ya demasiado tiempo que ya ni siquiera podía llorar. En cierto modo, esas lagrimas eran prueba de que seguía siendo humana. A pesar de todos los sacrificios que hizo.

Se levanto. AJ seguía dormido. Mejor. Si empezaba a llorar, todos los Walkers que pudieran oírlo se dirigieran hacia ellos. Ella había aprendido a calmarlo rápidamente, pero no quitaba que fuera problemático. Dejaron el edificio y se dirigieron una vez mas hacia Wellington.

¿Porque luchaba, y porque seguía corriendo? Ella misma no podía entenderse. Había intentando mantenerse firme, honrar su memoria siendo tan fuerte como el, pero una y otra vez, ese sueño se había estrellado contra la dura realidad. Un milagro era algo demasiado grande para los humanos. Era imposible que una cría como ella sobreviviera en este mundo sin tener que sacrificar cosas como lo que es correcto, y lo que no.

Ah, mierda. Ni siquiera sabían donde estaba Wellington exactamente. O si tal cosa existía siquiera. Parecía demasiado conveniente para ser verdad. La única cosa que parecía real ahora era este penetrante frió. ¿Porque estaba siguiendo una locura cuyo mas probable final era la muerte? Tan poco sabia eso.

Un sonido. Se giro hacia el sonido con la pistola lista, pero fue demasiado tarde. Un Walker sin piernas salio arrastrándose de entre los arbustos, y pillo a Kenny desprevenido. Le mordió en una pierna. Kenny se mordió la lengua para no gritar, y golpeo al Walker en la cabeza con su pistola. El golpe logro tirarlo al suelo. Kenny le aplasto a cabeza con el pie, una y otra vez, hasta que la criatura dejo de moverse.

Se tambaleo hacia delante, puso la espalda contra un árbol y se dejo caer. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Ya no había nada que hacer por el. Cortar la extremidad mordida había funcionada para Reggie, pero Kenny había sido mordido en la pierna. Para empezar no tenia nada para cortarle la pierna, pero aunque lo tuviera, aunque cortarle la pierna funcionara, el no seria nada mas que un peso que solamente llevaría a la muerte de los tres. Se acerco a el, y se agacho.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… precisamente ahora...—Kenny mascullo. Levanto la cabeza, y fijo sus ojos en ella.—Clem… lo siento. Yo..

Otra vez. Estaba pasando otra vez. Casi podía ver a Lee contra la pared, respirando dificultosamente. Pálido como un cadáver.

—He hecho… muchos errores. Y cosas… pague el precio, y aun así seguí viviendo. Sin motivo, sin nada. Intentado arraigarme a lo que pudiera. Porque… tenia miedo de morir, y no quería admitir que no tenia nada por lo que vivir. Aun tengo miedo de morir.—se hecho a reír.—¿Como no? Pero al menos… al menos ahora… ahora es porque no he hecho lo que debía. Lo que prometí. Solamente quería… hacer algo bueno otra vez. Estoy tan cansado de hacer las cosas malas. Sacrificios, sacrificios, y nada mas que sacrificios. Lo siento. Por… por hacerte las cosas tan difíciles. Y por las cosas que dije. Debería de haber muerto… en aquel callejón, con aquel pobre chaval. Estoy… estoy tan cansado. En medio de todo ese esfuerzo por sobrevivir lo único que he conseguido es olvidarme de como vivir.

Clementine le cogió la mano, y se la apretó. ¿Que podía decirle? Todo lo que le venia a la mente era cosas que el no quería oír. Que si, que tenia razón. Que se había olvidado de como vivir. Las cosas perdidas nunca vuelven, pero todo lo que el podía ver era esas cosas que ya estaban fuera de su alcance. Una familia. Un propósito. Una vida normal. Sarita, ella misma y AJ habían sido solo un intento de recobrar su familia, su propósito y Wellington, ese ilusorio fantasma, era nada mas que la esperanza de poder volver a ver los días pasar tediosamente pero pacíficamente, sin grandes complicaciones que aun ardía en su corazón a pesar de que había estado en esta tierra en la que reinaban los muertos tanto como los demás.

Por eso decía que se había olvido de como vivir. La realidad seria lo que era, por mucho que te enfadaras y aullaras. Si no eras capaz de aceptar el mundo en el que vivías, no llegarías muy lejos.

Aunque claro, no podía decirse también porque no tenia ningún derecho. Intentar recuperar algo que ya no esta solo llevaría a romperse bajo la presión. Lo sabia bien. Y aun así se había aferrado a Kenny para intentar recuperar a Lee. Para intentar recuperar esos momentos que ya no podía alcanzar. Era una historia simple. El la había usado, y ella le había usado. Y al final solo quedaba esto.

—Déjame.—Kenny dijo.—Cuida de AJ, por favor. Ten cuidado. Y vive… vive una buena vida. Te lo mereces. Siento no haber sido protegerte, y siento dejarte así. Pero… quizás esto es para lo mejor. Solo… solo una cosa mas. Me alegro de haberte conocido, Clementine.

Clementine levanto la pistola, y la presiono contra su frente. Kenny estaba respirando dificultosamente, y ahora parecía lo que era: un cascaron vació. ¿Era porque la mordedura ya estaba causando estragos en el o era porque finalmente había liberado las cosas que había mantenido encerradas en su corazón desde la muerte de Katjaa y Duck?

—Cierro los ojos. Se acabara antes de que te enteres.—a pesar de su tono calmado, le temblaba la mano.

Kenny cerro los ojos.

Al instante siguiente, Clementine apretó el gatillo. El sonido del disparo le resulto insoportablemente alto, pero se desvaneció en un instante. Se irguió. Claro, eso despertó AJ. Le calmo distraídamente, mirando al cadáver de Kenny. Ahí, desplomado. Le había volado la tapa de los sesos. El mundo empezó a oscilar. Otra vez. Parecía que no se había movido de esa joyería, aunque ya había pasado mas de dos años.

Dio la espalda a ese cadáver, y siguió adelante.

¿Porque lucho, y porque siguió corriendo? Lee murió por su culpa. Murió porque había sido estúpida, había confiado en un extraño, y así había sellado el destino de aquel hombre que le había protegido desde el principio. Había muerto por su error, porque ella no había sido capaz de aceptar la realidad. Había muerto por su bien. Así que para no hacer que su sacrificio hubiera sido inútil, decidió continuar y no rendirse aunque no pudiera ver un final. Que no sentía que tuviera derecho a tirar su vida por la borda cuando muchas otras personas habían luchado por sobrevivir y habían muerto también tenia que ver… quizás.

Y ahora ella estaba ahí. Siguiendo caminando a pesar del frió, a pesar del hambre, a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiera algo esperándola al final del camino… o de que pudiera llegar ahí. Era simplemente porque ya no tenia opciones. Detrás no había nada mas que la muerte, y delante estaba, quizás, la vida. Quizás.

Camino, y siguió caminado hasta que sus piernas no pudieran soportar su peso. Callo de rodillas sobre la nieve, jadeando como un animal. Tenia tanto frió que apenas podía sentir su propio cuerpo. Entendió, aunque no quiso entenderlo… que todo había acabado, y ya no había nada que hacer.

Estos dos años no habían sido nada mas que una broma cruel. Sino hubiera ido con aquel extraño, las cosas habrían acabado así. El grupo se había derrumbado por lo que ella había hecho. Y todo lo que le haba llevado hasta este lugar, también había nacido de esa ingenua decisión. Mucha gente había pagado el precio por su decisión, y ahora era su turno.

Miro hacia abajo… y se dio cuenta de que AJ ya estaba muerto. No respiraba. No respiraba ni siquiera un poco. Solo sintió una punzada de dolor y culpa. Después de todo, era de esperar. Un bebe de ni siquiera un año no podría sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo en condiciones como estas. No sabia si la infección lo afectaría a el también. Podría ser que si, podría ser que no. Ni siquiera sabia de donde provenía la infección ni como funcionaba, así que podría ser cualquiera de las dos cosas.

Le puso en el suelo, y le disparo en la frente. Aparto la mirada de lo que quedo. Sentía que estaba flotando, como si estuviera apunto de desmallarse.

Escucho… el sonido de Walkers acercándose. De la izquierda y la derecha. El sonido del disparo habían atraído su atención. Eran casi veinte. Su pistola solo tenia cuatro balas, y solo tenia seis balas mas. Huir de los dieciocho Walkers con ese cuerpo cansado y magullado no era siquiera una opción. Pero daba igual.

Levanto la pistola. No contra los Walkers, sino contra ella misma. Si iba a morir, prefería morir por sus propias manos.

 _Eres fuerte, Clementine. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa._

Dudo. Esa duda solo duro un instante. Se puso la pistola contra la fuerte, tomo aire, lo expulso. Se acabaría antes de que se diera cuenta. Un milagro era demasiado grande para los humanos. Pero, ¿que podría llamarse si no un milagro que Lee, muriendo lentamente, resistiendo la infección, llegara hasta ella y la salvara?

 _Puedes hacer cualquier cosa._

A la mierda. No iba a dejar que la vida que el había salvado se apagara de esta forma. Seguiría luchando hasta el final, aunque acabara estrellándose contra la realidad.

Clementine levanto la pistola hacia sus enemigos, lista para luchar por su vida.


End file.
